


Boxers

by ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows



Series: AoKuro oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, middle school boy silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows/pseuds/ThoseWhoDanceInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatting in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroko no Basuke, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.
> 
> I've posted this before (along with some other similar fics) and deleted them, though I can't remember why.

"Aomine-kun. Why are there hearts on your boxers?" Tetsu asked, expressionless as always, as they were changing for practice. Daiki blushed slightly and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn't, thank God.

"I didn't know we had practice today, okay? Or I would have worn different ones," he explained, crossing his arms. He had overslept that morning and had to rush to get dressed. He was just glad he didn't put on the ones Satsuki made him.

"That still doesn't explain why there are hearts on your boxers," Tetsu said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, what's wrong with having hearts on your boxers?" Daiki shot back.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I was just wondering why you were wearing them," Tetsu said slowly.

"Uh, well... What kind of boxers are you wearing, hmm?" Daiki asked loudly, trying to change the subject. They got a few stray eyes in their direction from his loud voice.

Tetsu shrugged and pulled off his school pants. His were black and white plaid. "See? My boxers are the kind that mature people wear," he said.

"Well, manly men like me wear boxers with hearts on them," Daiki tried, attempting to deepen his voice to sound more manly.

"You're about as manly as a pixie," Tetsu deadpanned, pulling on his practice shorts.

"So? It's not like you're manly either!" Daiki huffed. "You're way too short and have no stamina. Plus, it takes you like a year to brush your hair every morning."

"I never claimed to be manly," Tetsu stated dryly. "And it does not take me that long."

Daiki made a face and was preparing a retort, but when he glanced away from Tetsu he realised they were the only ones in the changing room. The others must have changed and left already. "Shit, c'mon," he said instead.

Quickly putting on their shoes, they ran out of the room and into the gym. Daiki was heading over to where the other Miracles were, Tetsu closely behind, when he realised that his other teammates were eyeing him strangely. Daiki stopped walking and a silence enveloped the room. He shifted uncomfortably and someone started laughing. Then another. Soon, practically everyone in the room was laughing. Tetsu didn't laugh, but he was looking at Daiki with an amused expression, which was just as troubling.

"What?" Daiki asked, shooting Tetsu a glare. His cheeks filled with warmth. What Tetsu said next made Daiki blush even harder and head back into the changing room.

"Aomine-kun, you forgot to put on your pants."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
